She Will Be Loved
by LoveIsMyHate
Summary: Being sick is not easy, especially when your dad died and your mom is always away, your cousin loves you,and your brother and cousin hate the one you love. sasusakugaa,shiksino,naruhina,tenneji,slight sakux all the guys just friends!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Gaara!" Sakura called as she ran up the stairs to my room in her mom's err scratch that_…her _house. "Hn," was his reply. In his own language that means "Hi".

You see, Sakura used to live with her dad (divorced 3 weeks after her th birthday) but he died about 1 month ago. So now she lives with her mom (who's always traveling), her brother Sasori, and her cousin Gaara. She thinks its better this way; to be surrounded by the people who love you and can take care of you.

"Doctor in 2 hours and show in 4. Got it?" called her older brother Sasori. He was now right at my door. "Come on, get up," he complained. A smirk grew on his face. "Or do I have to make you?" he said picking her up bridal style. Even though he was a year older he could pick her up easily.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried scared. She flung her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling down. She looked at his face and blushed (like she always does when he picks her up) because how close her faces were. Gaara came running in (again like he always does) to see what happened. Gaara sighed and Sasori put her down on her bed.

"Ok, you guys can leave now I have to get dressed," Sakura said shooing them out of her room. She knew what she had to wear and she knew the exact bruises to cover.

_I wonder what my new school would be like._ Sakura thought to herself.

_**It's going to be great. That's what it going to be.**_ The inner Sakura said.

_I know what you think. I know everything you think._

_**No you don't…oh wait, oh yeah you do. **_

_See?_

_**If you're so good then what time is it then?**_

Sakura looked at her clock and… "NANI?!?!?!?!" She had only half and hour left to get dressed for her show (after the doctor). Sakura quickly picked out a light pink spaghetti strap shirt and a light blue jean mini skirt to go with it, and then Sakura picked out white tennis shoes, and her special silver heart locket.

Shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-sh

"So what's it this time?" asked Sakura not really caring what the answer was. She could already tell be the look on his face that she still had cancer. And she was right. The doctor mumbled sorry and left them there. Which then the car ride to the performance would be silent, just like every time they leave the doctor's. But Sakura had to look on the bright side.

_No more old school, going to highschool with Sasori and Gaara, singing in just a little bit, having fans, and the best part... a fresh start._


	2. Chapter 2

Key: "Talking"

_thinking_

_singing_

(additional notes)

[author's notes

**_inner Sakura_**

Chapter 2: A Song

(Sakura's POV)

"Sakura five minutes 'till show, and tomorrow you start school with Gaara and I," called Sasori from the hallway. I was in my dressing room looking at my silver heart locket that my mom and dad gave me the birthday before they split. Inside there was a picture of Gaara, mom, dad, Sasori, and me; all together, just like a normal family. I quickly closed the locket and ran to meet up with my band to remind them which song we were singing.

(Normal POV)

"So remember, it's Invisible. Got that?" Sakura asked/checked. [Song invisible by Ashley Simpson

"Geez relax Sakura, no need to be so troublesome," reassured Shikamaru. He was our drummer, and a great one at that.

"Yeah Sakura, I mean it's not like we're all going to start off on a different song," added Naruto, our guitarist. Everyone sweat dropped at that. "Ok so it happened once."

"Hn."

"Actual sentences Neji," I told our keyboard player. "Ok get ready we're on in, 5…4...3…2…1" Sakura saw the curtain open up and they were on.

"OK EVERYBODY! HERE WE GO!" Sakura yelled into the mic.

Sakura closed her eyes and…

_Like a grain on the beach_

_Like a star in the sky_

_Far to many to count with the naked eye_

_They won't see you_

Sakura now open her eyes and walked over to the other side of the stage…

_Go ahead_

_Walk on by_

_You don't know I'm alive_

_Maybe one day you'll find_

_You should open you eyes_

_You don't know me_

The beat picked up and sang her heart out on this part…

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

Sakura was back to her other voice and the crowd was already into the song and swaying back and forth…

_Little things adding up_

_Try so hard not to rush_

_Giving in, letting go of the world we know_

_They won't see you_

_Force it down_

_Lose the taste_

_They all think it's a waste_

_We don't believe every word they say, no_

_They don't know me_

Back to the chorus and Sakura was leaning forward to make a more dramatic effect and slightly bouncing to the beat…

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

Sasori and Gaara were back stage and watching Sakura closely, the two were very over protective of her. Especially since she was the youngest one and they both promised her father that they would watch over her and protect her with all they had.

_It's so easy to be lost_

_But maybe you're not lost at all_

Sakura was ready for her favorite part now…

_Do you recognize me? (Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

_Do you see who I am? (Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

_Do you see me now? (Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

_Do you see me now?_

And for the last part the crowd was preparing to clap while still listening closely…

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was in visible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_I'm invisible_

_I'm invisible_

Sakura stood back and bowed, then stepped aside and lifted her hand towards the band members so they could receive some of their glory. The band members and Sakura headed backstage. Sakura accidentally bumped into Gaara and he blushed although she didn't. Instantly Gaara remained his cool and quit blushing.

"Hey Gaara-kun! Did you like it?" Sakura asked. Of course Gaara liked it; he liked anything his Sakura did. Wait. _His_ Sakura? Since when all of a sudden did she become his? "Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun?" Sakura called waving a hand in front of his face to make sure he was still listening.

"Huh?" Gaara said while coming back down to earth. Sakura pouted, "You know, it's really rude to tune someone out." Gaara slightly blushed. Sakura just shrugged it off taking no notice to his blush and prepared for the next song.

Sasori smirked and walked over to Gaara. "You know that you can't have her." "I know," Gaara admitted a little disappointed. He really liked Sakura, and I mean a lot. "Just remember to take care of her when I'm not around," Sasori pointed out. "How can you not be there? Didn't you set us up in all of her classes?" Gaara asked now facing Sasori. "Yes but just in case." Sasori walked off and Gaara was startled by his two stepsiblings.

"Hey Gaara!" Temari yelled right into his ear. She was with her brother Kankuro, they came to see Sakura perform too (just like they always do). "Where's Sakura-sama?" Temari asked. Gaara pointed to her dressing room and Temari left to go see her. Kankuro just walked off to go find a seat backstage.

Kankuro thought back to one of the times which also became the reason Temari and himself called Sakura Sakura-sama…

**FLASHBACK…**

_A little six and a half year old Sakura found Temari and Kankuro cornered by a huge _(and I mean huge)_ man with a bat. Sakura was just going home from her batting practice at the park, she decided to take the shortcut through the town. When she was about to turn the corner she found Temari and Kankuro cornered. Quickly and quietly Sakura snuck up behind this man and hit him hard on the head with her own bat. She turned to Temari and Kankuro and signaled them to run home with her._

**END FLASHBACK…**

Since then (and many other time) she was always in danger from him or some other person who threatened Temari or Kankuro. Kankuro's ears perked up when he heard the next song beginning.

ok so this was my second chapter and I'm really trying to make it good. so please review! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

KEY: "Talking".

_thoughts_

_singing_

(additional notes).

[author notes.

**CHAPTER 3 : NEW SCHOOL NEW BOY**

"Ok last song for the night!" Sakura said into the microphone. [Song: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks ate me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful, that girls he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the card I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keep me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lights,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

Sakura finished her song and bowed, stepped aside so the other could bow too.

shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbe

"Bye Shika-kun!" Sakura called to Shikamaru as he was leaving. She turned to Neji and asked him how he and his girlfriend were. After Neji left Sakura turned to Naruto and asked how his girlfriend was. Naruto left soon after that and Sakura headed towards Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey Temari-chan! Kankuro-kun!" Sakura greeted them.

"That was awesome Sakura-sama!" Temari told her. "Are you ready to leave the old school of yours and come to ours?"

"Of course! Maybe the people here will be a little nicer," Sakura commented.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. You're going to be in all of our classes," Kankuro said.

"Really? How'd you get to do that?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't us Sakura-sama. It was your brother Sasori and Gaara," Temari answered.

"I can't wait until then!"

"Sakura-sama Sasori is calling for you," Kankuro said to Sakura.

"Ok thanks! Bye guys!" Sakura called to them while running to where Sasori was. She was about to add the "no –sama" part but they wouldn't listen anyway.

shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbeloved-shewillbe

"Sakura-chan you better be ready soon," Sasori called from downstairs.

"Ok Sasori-kun! I'll be right there!" Sakura called while fixing up her outfit.

Sakura had on a white tank top with a dark blue jean midriff jacket on, the sleeves on the jacket ended right after her elbow. She also had on a light pink mini skirt on with a pair of white sandals and a toe ring on her feet. To top off the whole out fit she had her silver heart locket necklace on. Sakura finished brushing her shoulder length cotton candy pink hair. She applied a little sparkly eye shadow around her apple green eyes. She was ready to go.

Sakura stepped down stairs and went to grab her toast from the microwave-oven. Gaara blushed slightly at what she wore, but again Sakura took no notice to this. Sasori just smirked at Gaara's affections for his little sister. On the car ride to school Gaara and Sasori explained the school's rules and what classes she would have (all her classes were with them).

Once at school on eyes were on Sakura, not only did she have pink hair but she was with two of the coolest guys in school. Some of the girls were giving her glares and some of the guys just smirked. Other guys blushed at how pretty Sakura looked and the rest of the girls were trying to get their boyfriends' attention back. Sakura on the other hand didn't notice all the attention they were getting (just like always). She was just busy talking to Sasori and Gaara.

"So umm, where are we going Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, oblivious to all the whispers going around about her calling Gaara "Gaara-kun".

"Office to get you your schedule and your locker number," Gaara replied.

So the three of them walked over to the office got her schedule and locker and went to go find her locker.

"Hmm…123…134…169…241…267…aha here it is locker 345," Sakura said after two minutes of searching. She quickly put her stuff away and went to her first class with Sasori and Gaara. Sasori and Gaara went over to theirs friends while Sakura went up to her teacher who told her to sit behind Sasori. Turns out the Sakura was also sitting next to Shikamaru and Neji, and in front of Sasuke (doesn't know him). But Sasuke took one look at Sakura and decided that she was really pretty, and was going to be his girlfriend.

(Sakura's POV)

I was so excited to be sitting next to Shika-kun and Neji-kun. We were already talking about our next song and I felt someone place their hand on my lower back. I blushed and turned to face who was doing that. It was some guy I was sitting in front of in this class and he was right next to me. Suddenly he leaned forward and our faces were centimeters apart. Thus making me blush harder. He was torn away by someone and held up against a wall. It was Sasori!

"Stay away from Sakura-chan! Got that Sasuke Uchiha?!" Sasori yelled at him while still somewhat remaining his cool. Sasori held him up higher and was chocking him. I walked up behind Sasori put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Sasori put Sasuke down and warned him to not do that again. Sasori and I walked back to our seats.

"What's with that guy?" I asked Shika-kun pointing to the Uchiha.

"He's just trying to hit on you Saku-chan. They get into fights often although they sit at the same lunch table," Shika-kun explained to me before going back to sleep. But I was used to him falling asleep when talking.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Sasuke really isn't all that bad," Neji reassured me. I nodded and class began.

(Normal POV)

Gaara saw the whole thing with Sasuke and was so mad his head could explode.

_How dare he touch my Sakura! He's my friend too! I'll make sure that he knows that she's mine and mine only._

_Thanks for reading don't forget to review!!! New chapter soon!_


	4. meeting everyone concert

Key:(notes).

[author's notes.

_singing_

(who's singing).

"Talking".

_thinking_

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! iF i DID THEN THIS WOULD BE PART OF THE STORY AND SASUKE WOULD COME BACK AND HE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH SAKURA.**

(OK time skip! TO PERIOD 2)

(SAKURA'S POV)

Gaara-kun led me over to his and Sasori-kun's friends. I knew some of them but not all…

"Sakura-chan this is Ino, TenTen, Kiba, and Sasuke. You know everyone else," Sasori said before walking off to go and find his girlfriend.

I looked over and saw Hinata-chan who I haven't seen in a year and gave her a great big hug right after saying "hi" to the others.

"Hinata-chan! Long time no see!"

"Y-yes h-h-hi S-Sakura-chan," said the white eyed blue haired girl with her usual stuttering. I let go and went over to talk to the other girls that I just met.

"Hi TenTen, Ino, may I call you TenTen-chan and Ino-chan?" I asked looking at them.

"Of course as long we can call you Sakura-chan," they said together.

"So Sakura-chan, Neji-kun told me that you were the lead singer in the band," TenTen-chan said while turning her attention towards me.

"Yeah, it's fun. Plus I get to write all the lyrics too!" I told the brunette.

"That's sounds like a lot of fun!" said the blond.

"It is. Hey that reminds me," I turned and facing the rest of the group, "do you guys want to come and see us play tonight?" They all agreed and so far I was off to a great start.

(Time skip! Just pretend that they are all in all of her classes and now we're going to the concert).

(STILL SAKURA'S POV!!!)

"OK YOU GUYS OUR FIRST SONG OF THE NIGHT!!!!" I yelled to the audience as they clapped wildly and some of them were even screaming.

(Neji singing).

_Hey girls you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

(Shikamaru singing)

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell your self it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry again and he swears that he loves you_

(Sakura singing)

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push me around?_

_Do you feel better now, as I fall to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found_

(Naruto singing).

[I know, "NARUTO SINGING?!?!".

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in the world bears a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I se what's going down_

(Neji singing)

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

(Sakura Singing)

_Do you feel like a man? _

_When you push me around?_

_Do you feel better now, as I fall to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day the worlds got to end_

_As you're lies crumble down, a new life I have found_

(Shikamaru singing)

_Face down in the dirt, she said_

(Sakura singing)

_This doesn't hurt_

(Shikamaru singing)

_She said_

(Sakura Singing)

_I finally had enough_

(All guys singing)

_One day she'll finally tell you that she had enough_

_It's coming round again_

(Sakura singing)

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push me around?_

_Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds got to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life I have found_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push me around?_

_Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds got to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life I have found_

(Guys singing)

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt" she said "I finally had enough"_

The song ended and the four of us went back stage and prepared for my next song. We jumped back out on stage and…

"OK NEXT SONG!!" I yelled once again into the mic.

(Sakura singing)

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho! _

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him  
Yesterday and the day before...

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!

Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
They'll finally see...

That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month,  
I don't want to hold his hand,  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in,  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends...

But I found my hopes,  
I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene.  
Now everybody's gonna see...

That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Give me an A! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!

1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see...

That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! 

I finished my song and boy was tired. Worse thing was, the guys could tell.

"Sakura-chan you should sing if you're tired," Neji-kun said trying to convince me.

"He's right Saku-chan!" Naru-kun said in her normal always loud voice. He was my best friend and knew how stubborn I was.

"Troublesome woman. Just go and get some rest," Shika-kun said trying his hardest to convince me although his hands were in his pockets and he let out a sigh when he said so.

"You guys I'm fine," I tried to convince them, "really, I am." I motioned for them to come along as I went over to the stage and was ready for our next and last song.

(Sakura singing)

_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay-ee-odl-lay-ee-odl-lay-hee-hoo  
Yodel back with the girl and goatherd  
Lay-ee-odl-lay-ee-odl-oo _

Wind it up  
Wind it up, uh, uh,  
Uh, uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Yodel lay, yodallay, yodel-low

(Yeah)  
This is the key that makes us wind up  
When the beat comes on, the girls all line up  
And the boys all look, but know, they can't touch  
But the girls want to know why boys like us so much

They like the way we dance, they like the way we work  
They like that way that L.A.M.B. is going 'cross my shirt  
They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape  
They like the way we react every time we dance

Every time the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Uh, uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Yodel lay, yodallay, yodel-low

You've got to let the beat get under your skin  
You've got to open up, and let it all in  
But see, once it gets in, the popin' begins  
And then you find out, why all the boys stare

See, they're trying to bite our style  
Trying to study our approach  
They like the way we do it, so original  
I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room  
This beat is for the clubs, and cars that go

Every time the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Uh, uh, uh, wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
(Y'all ready)

Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, Yodel lay, yodallay, yodel-low

Uh uh huh, it's your moment  
Uh huh, come on girl, you know you own it  
Uh huh, you know your key is still tick-tockin'  
Hell yeah, and you know they're watchin'

Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
To the front, to the side,  
To the back, but don't let him ride

Keep goin' girl, it's your night  
Don't let him steal your light  
I know he thinks you're fine and stuff  
But does he know how to wind you up?

Uh, uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Wind it up, Yodel lay, yodel lay, yodel lay, hey 

"OK that's for being a great audience tonight! See you tomorrow!" I called while walking off stage right after bowing. Right after we got off stage the rest of the group was there waiting for us.

"That was great," TenTen-chan told us. Then she turned to Neji-kun and kissed him on the cheek.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! Y-you were r-r-really good!" Hinata told be right before Naru-kun hugged her from behind rather tight.

"Naru-kun! You're squishing her!" I told her while giggling a bit.

(NORMAL POV)

Sasuke stood there staring at Sakura while everyone was going up to the four and telling them how great they thought the performance was. What was this feeling inside of him? No one else made him feel this way. So why Sakura? And why now and every moment her saw her?

Gaara noticed this and motioned for the Uchiha to come and follow him. Gaara stood face to face with him and…

"Stay away from her Uchiha. She's not yours you know." Gaara said rather rudely.

"Hn. Why should I?"

"I just told you."

"Oh but I will make her mine."

"I won't be too sure of that."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me," Sasuke said while walking out of that room rather calmly.

Sasuke walked over to the rest of the group, faced Sakura and…

ok please review and I won't comtinue unless I get a total of 14 reviews! thank you

Love-chan


	5. Sai and the kiss

Last time:

_Sasuke walked over to the rest of the group, faced Sakura and…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry it took me so long to write this and trust me if I had more time then I would write on forever

I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Jessica, she's been a really good friend for a long time and she really likes my story. [She also helped me kind of make some decisions about the chapter. Hope you all like!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

…grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pinned her to wall. Sakura let out a little gasp right before Sasuke smashed his lips onto hers. Sakura was shocked to say the least. She gradually got into it by giving a little with every bit he gave.

The rest of the group was shocked. All except for Shikamaru. He some how knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, just not now. Gaara stepped out of the room in which Sasuke and Gaara had their little chat.

Gaara just stared and stared, he was shocked, who could blame him? To him the seconds seems to go by like hours.

Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance but Sakura pulled herself away from it all. Tears began to form up in her eyes. She turned so she would not have to face him, or any one for that matter.

_How could I do this? _Sakura asked herself. _I can't fall down this road again!_

Sasuke just stood there stunned. No girl had ever pulled away from him before. NEVER!

_Can it be that Sakura just doesn't like me? _Sasuke thought to himself. _She's not like the others though._

Sasuke turned to Sakura, spun her around to face him, and cupped her chin in his hand. Each of the tears streaming down her cheeks were each like a knife stabbing at his heart.

_I can't, _Sakura thought. _I can't fall in love again!_

Sakura couldn't resist herself any longer, she leaned forward, as did Sasuke. Their lips met once again but now softer and more calm.

The rest of the group were still shocked and couldn't believe their eyes. _SAKURA and SASUKE __**KISSING?!?!?!?!?! **_they each thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tenten looked like she was about ready to faint as did Ino. Hinata surprisingly smiled a little. She could tell Sasuke really liked Sakura, and the other way around too.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away slowly and reopened their eyes.

Sakura had a small smile on her face and Sasuke a smirk.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hoping that she would just jump in his arms and die like all of the others girls would at their school. He felt pain in his heart when Sakura's tears began to from again, but he knew that it wasn't for joy.

"I can't do this again," Sakura said to a Sasuke who had no clue what she was talking about.

"Sakura!" called a monotone voice from down the hall. It was Sai! Sakura's best friend in the whole word had come just in time to save her again and her brought her puppy back home to her.

"Sai!" Sakura called in her crying voice as she ran up to him flinging her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

Sai saw Sasuke standing there watching them and he knew that that was the guy that made his little cherry blossom cry. "What did you do to her you punk?" Sai asked angrily while still staying in his monotone range.

"Hn." Sasuke walked off and headed back to his house.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't cry. I brought Kurotsuki back and your ribbon is clean this time," Sai said comforting her talking about the other time…

**FLASH BACK**

"_Sai! Can you take care of Kurotsuki for me while I prepare for my last day at my old school and first at my new one?" Sakura asked her best friend Sai._

"_Sure I guess," Sai said bored out of his skull._

"_Good just remember that you don't get my ribbon dirty this time. It was a gift from my dad, remember? Just make sure that it doesn't lose what make it so dear to me," Sakura said talking about how her dad found an especially black ribbon just for her._

_I promise, don't worry Sakura-chan," Sai said right before grabbing the puppy with the ribbon around its neck and giving Sakura a brotherly kiss on the forehead._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Thanks Sai."


	6. old boyfriends

Last time: "Thanks Sai."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry for the long absense! From now on I will always update on fridays! And ocasionally on the week ends. But if you guys review more then I will for sure update on the weekdays too! This one is dedicated to Brittany because it's her birthday to day!

P.S. Sorry if it's short!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"No promlem Ugly," Sai responded.

Sakura lightly jabbed Sai in the ribs for calling her ugly. But that was their usual routine. One ugly comment and one jabbed in the ribs. Naruto was just happy that it wasn't him being jabbed in the ribs this time. For all the things that he says to Sakura. You'd be surpised in how many times that was!

"oh sorry," Sakura said looking at Sai. "This is Sai," Sakura said pointing to Sai, "Sai this is everyone."

"It's ok Sakura, I know them all already."

"Really? How?" Sakura said with her glistening eyes looking up at Sai.

"School. I was gone for the day remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, her usual forgetfulness.

"So see you all at school tomarrow!" Sakura called to the others while she heard Sasori calling for her to come over to where he and Gaara were. When looking over at Sasuke she blushed slightly. _Tomarrow will be a tough day!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura! Come over here and sit with us for now!" Ino called to Sakura then patting the seat next to her, signalling for her to sit there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sakura," everyone chimed execpt for Sasuke.

"Hey hottie," her said to her while pulling her up on his lap.

Sakura blushed but quickly jumped off. She hurringly went over to her other seat, the one that was assigned to her. To bad it was just right in front of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke look at what you did!" Ino yelled at Sasuke who couldn't take his eyes off Sakura.

Hinata walked over to Sakura unnoticed by everyone else who was just listening to Ino yell at Sasuke. (Except for Shikamaru who was sleeping at the time).

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hi Hinata."

"Why are you always avoiding Sasuke when ever he makes a move like that? Most girls would die to be in your place."

"Hinata...I can trust you to keep a secret from all the others right?"

"Of course," Hinata told Sakura with a worried look on her face now.

"Well about half a month ago I found out that my boy friend who I was dating for a year now was cheating on me. He's so much like Sasuke but so different, you know?"

"Like how are they the same?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Same hair color, basicly no emotion, both popular...both stole my heart too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry for making it short more chapters to come soon. But if you review more the I will for sure have new chapters up soon!

LoveIsMyHate


	7. Half day

**Okies remember that I will always be writing and will be sending these chapters out every Friday but if people send me reviews that make me feel happy than I will write even more than I am now. That could mean more chapters or longer ones!!! SO keep reviewing!! P.S. I have a poll on my home page! Pick your fav. pair and I'll write a story about them a dedicate it to you!!! VOTE!!! sorry but the story for you will be a one shot**

**Love-chan**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"…S-sakura-chan… I'm sorry…I-I Didn't know t-that you felt t-this way," Hinata replied shocked.

"It's ok," Sakura said looking up showing her teary eyes. "Just don't tell the others ok?"

"Don't w-worry I won't," Hinata replied smiling back to Sakura.

Hinata went back to her seat, sat down, and sighed. Ino looked over to her, "Why so down Hinata-chan?" This caused everyone to look over to Hinata who was blushing at all the attention.

"N-n-no. I'm o-ok," Hinata told them trying to be convincing. Sadly it didn't work.

"Hinata seriously," TenTen said.

"R-really."

Ino sighed, "Hinata."

"Is it about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, i-it's not."

"IT IS!" Naruto said a little louder than anyone wanted him to. Sasori looked up and saw Sakura sitting there all alone. He knew that she wanted to be alone right now and didn't want him to bother her. But maybe if only one of _her_ friends could go and talk to her…

"I'm going to go check on her," Neji said with perfect timing.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Neji asked her.

Sakura shook her head.

"Is it about…_him_?"

This got Sakura's attention.

"You know…Kiyoshi?" Neji asked with hope that he had found the answer.

Sakura nodded her head signaling that he had hit the target exactly.

"You love both Sasuke and Kiyoshi," Shikamaru sighed as he over heard the conversation and sat down so no one could hear what they were saying. Sakura stared at Shikamaru surprised that he had figured it out so quickly. Sakura lowered her head and nodded.

"Well today is a half day so after this period you can go to the boxing arena and train," Neji told Sakura who was happy to hear this news.

"Yeah!" Sakura said coming back to her old self. "But don't tell the other where I'm going except for Sasori-kun and Gaara-kun. Ok?"

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said assuring Sakura her wish.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The bell rang to tell everyone that class was over and they could all go home now. Sakura leaped out of her seat to go to her locker and grab her stuff so she could go straight home to snatch her boxing things and go to the arena. But if only it were that easy…

"Hey Sakura-chan," Ino said while coming up to Sakura who was at her locker. "Want to come with me to go and get our nails done?"

"Sorry Ino-chan. I can't. I busy with other things. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. We can always get our nails done later!" Ino said to Sakura right before she went to her locker.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want to come with Hinata and me to go see a movie?" TenTen asked.

"Y-yeah. I-it will be f-fun," Hinata added.

"Sorry guys, but I busy."

"No. Don't be sorry. We'll catch you later then!" TenTen yelled running down the hall with a blushing Hinata behind her.

Sakura finished packing her stuff and walked home and then saw…

Review!!!!!!!!!!

Love-chan


	8. boxing and a one song show

Last time: _Sakura finished packing her stuff and walked home and then saw…_

"Sasuke?" Sakura ask wide eyed as she looked at who was sitting on the couch.

Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her tight into a hug.

"Sakura-chan. What's wrong? You were all sad in class," Sasuke pointed out.

"Nothing."

The two looked into each others' eyes; their faces began to move closer together. The two kissed but softer this time and with more feeling behind it.

_Why is this so hard for me? _Sakura asked herself. _Why can't I just forget Kiyoshi and love Sasuke? Why? Why? Why?_

The two broke apart causing Sakura run up to her room. Sasuke, being shocked, showed himself out to the door and back home.

Sakura kept seeing Kiyoshi in her head and couldn't get rid of him.

**FLASHBACK: **

"_Kiyoshi-kun!" Sakura called._

"_Hey Sakura-chan," Kiyoshi said while giving her a peck on the cheek. _

_Sakura giggled and looked into Kiyoshi's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed genteelly but both loved it and each other. _**((Or at least they thought…hehehe))**

**END FLASHBACK**

_Well whatever happens I can't let him getting in the way of me having Sasuke!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_97. 98. 99. 100. Ok that's enough for now,_ Sakura thought as she sighed and collapsed covered in sweat.

"Sakura-chan. It's time to go. You have to meet the others for your performance later…which is in two hours," Sasori told her calmly.

"o…k…Sasori…-kun," Sakura panted.

"Well let's get going then. You've already practiced for two hours."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming Sasori-kun."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok you guys. Ready?" Sakura asked her band members who were right behind her.

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

"Ok you guys!" Sakura called out to the audience. "I'm not feeling to well today so only one song ok?"

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" the whole crowd yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry," Sakura apologized.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"Ok thanks you guys!" Sakura called running off stage.

"So Sakura-chan. Are you sure you can't do any more songs? Usually you can," Neji pointed out.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You'll feel better in no time! Believe it!" **((You can just guess who that is)) **Naruto assured her.

"Thanks for the concern you guys. But really I'm fine. See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Poor little Sakura. Just wait until she goes to school tomorrow. She's in for a big surprise then." Said the unknown person. **((you'll find out in the nest chapter…))**

**Okies hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. I just had a sudden urge to write so here I am writing you a second chapter for today. There might even be a third if you guys are nice!**

**Love-chan **


	9. sakura's dream

Last time: "Poor little Sakura. Just wait until she goes to school tomorrow. She's in for a big surprise then." Said the unknown person.

**OMG!!! Like who do you think it is? Well either way you don't know. Only I do because I made her up myself and I feel proud of myself for doing so. So… HA! R&R!**

**Love-chan**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura looked out the window from the front passenger seat of Sasori's car. She saw the rain fall drop by drop. Sakura closed her eyes and heard the rain fall; it sounded so graceful to her. _If only I could fall so care free like the rain drops. I could just slip away to somewhere unknown._

Sakura drifted off to sleep…

**IN SAKURA'S DREAM:**

"_Huh?" Sakura called into the black darkness spinning around in circles trying to find something or someone._

"_Is anyone here?" Sakura called starting to become worried._

"_Is anyone here?" Sakura called again._

"_You have no one," called a mysterious voice from the darkness._

"_Who's there?" Sakura asked fearing of her own safety. _

"_No one you should know yet." _

_There was the voice again. But where was it coming from?_

"_W-who are y-you?"_

"_An old…_friend_…let's say," The voice began to sound more familiar and evil at the same time to Sakura._

"_Sh-show your s-self!" Sakura called angry and scared now._

"_Make me."_

_Sakura started running for her life. Something knocked her down. Something sharp kept poking her, making her bleed like crazy. Sakura couldn't help herself any longer. She just…just… had to scream!_

"_AH!"_

"_It's no use, little blossom."_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_All of your friends will leave you."_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Everyone will hate you."_

"_NO!"_

"_It's no use fighting it. It will happen," the voice faded away. Sakura saw her friends but a younger version of them. They were pointing and laughing at…HER! They laughed, pointed, threw things at her, and called her cruel names._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sakura yelled clutching her head, she curled up in a ball and rocked herself. Even though Sakura was in tears she could still hear what her "friends" were doing and saying to her._

_They suddenly disappeared. There was nothing but darkness again._

_The voice came back, "leave your friends if you know what's good for you," the voice taunted. _

"_No! They're my friends and they won't leave me! They'll always be my friends!" Sakura yelled. But the voice was gone she started to black out…_

**END SAKURA'S DREAM**

Sakura's eyes shot open. She was still in the car, but they had just pulled in the driveway. Sweat beads lay on her forehead. Sakura wiped them away with the back of her hand and sighed. This caught Sasori's attention.

"Sakura-chan… are you ok?" Sasori asked worried about his little sister.

"Yeah oh course. I just had a bad dream." Sakura partly lied. It was true that she had a bad dream but she was definitely not ok.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"No, no, little blossom. You are far from ok. But you will be if you stay away from my Sasuke-kun," said…Kimiko.

Okies. So what do you think will happen next? You can guess but I bet you don't know. HA! I'm right! Only I do!!! Review please!

Love-chan


	10. Kimiko

_Last time:_

"_No, no, little blossom. You are far from ok. But you will be if you stay away from my Sasuke-kun," said…Kimiko. _

**OMG! I so left you guys on a cliffy! Sorry for not updating on Friday! But hey, I wrote three chapters last Friday! Cut me some slack here! Well I'm at least writing one now!**

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Sasori yelled at Sakura trying to wake her up gently. **((So much for gently!))**

Sakura's eyes shot open and jumped up onto the floor. "What is it?" Sakura asked rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes.

"You were going to be late for school," Sasori stated simply. With that he walked off to his own room to grab his stuff and get to his favorite coffee shop before school started. That's what he always did for the last two days now, since he and his girlfriend broke up. Yes, Sakura felt sorry for him but she truly hated his ex-girlfriend. In fact she remembered the last time she saw the _thing._ **((I'm not even sure if you could call it a girl!))**

**FLASHBACK:**

_knock knock_

"_Yes?" Sakura answered as she open the door._

_There standing before her was Sasori's girlfriend. She had rainbow colored hair, murky blue eyes, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in at least a week, she was far too thin._

"_Move you thing!" she yelled at Sakura while pushing her out of her way to get into the house. "I can't even believe that someone that looks as ugly as you could live here with Sasori. I mean, you couldn't get any uglier! Look at you with your pink hair and green eyes acting like you're all that," it stated while pointing to Sakura's hair._

_Sakura looked as if she were about to cry. How could someone say such mean things to her? Tears began to from but Sakura refused to let them fall._

"_Ha! You're a cry baby too! You're ugly, stupid, and pathetic! You shouldn't even be allowed to breathe! Why don't you just go away and die somewhere!"_

_Sakura, being the better person, just took it all in. She was Sasori's girlfriend; Sakura would just have to deal with it._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura picked out what she was going to wear, but for some reason she couldn't shake off the fact that she knew that something would happen today that would change her life forever. Sakura chose a light pink top with light blue jeans and wore a pair of white sandals. Of course, Sakura also wore her silver heart locket necklace.

Sakura ran down stairs to grab a piece of toast after she finished brushing her hair until it was shining.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Gaara greeted her.

"Oh! Hey Gaara-kun!"

"Need a ride to school?"

"Nope. For some reason I feel like walking today. I mean it's so pretty out. But thanks!" Sakura said before walking out the door with her school supplies in her white backpack.

Sakura was taking her time to get to school. What was the rush anyway? I mean it's not like her mom would care if she was late. Heck! Her mom wouldn't care if she died! But the strange feeling was still inside her…stirring…waiting to prove that it had a reason to be there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Umm...hi! I'm new here. My name is Kimiko Uwara."

"Hi my name is TenTen! This is everyone." **((Just pretend that I said everyone's names…I'm way too lazy to write them all.))**

"Hey! Why do you have a burse on your cheek and arm?" asked Ino.

"Oh there was this girl who I accidentally bumped into and she yelled at me and pushed me down! Then she started punching me and kicking me!" Kimiko said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who did that?" TenTen asked worried about her new friend.

"I don't know but she had a light pink shirt on. She also had a silver heart necklace… oh yeah! She had pink hair and green eyes too!" Kimiko said with more tears falling from her purple eyes. Her black hair hid her face which held a smirk of a job well done plastered on it.

"That kind of sounds like Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered, but no one heard her.

"Where were you when this happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was walking to school. I guess she was too. I don't know… but she was so mean!" Kimiko _cried._

"Don't worry! We'll make sure that they pay for what they did!" Ino said.

Hinata was still worried that it might be Sakura. But she didn't show it.

Kimiko smiled a bit. "Thanks that helps a lot!" They all soon figured out that she was in all of their classes too. **((That evil girl! I want to pound her!! Grrrrr!))**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura finally reached school and sat down in her seat in her first class. _Where are the others? It's not like them to be late._

They all entered…even Kimiko.

Kimiko pointed at Sakura, "That's the one!" she whispered with more tears forming in her eyes. "She's the one who did this to me!"

The whole group was shocked. Sakura?! Why would Sakura do such a thing?! Everyone but Kimiko went to sit in their assigned seats.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said to them. "Who's the new girl?"

"_You_ should know," Neji spat. Sakura was shocked to say the least. Why was Neji like this?

"Shika-kun! Why is Neji-kun being so mean?" Sakura asked beginning to become worried.

"What are _you_ talking about? _You're_ the mean one!" Shikamaru replied more awake then normal.

"What are you-"

"Class, may I have your attention?" The classroom went silent waiting to see what the teacher was about to say. "We have a new student today. Her name is Kimiko Uwara. Please make her feel at home." The teacher turned to Kimiko, "You will sit behind Sasuke Uchiha over there," the teacher told her while pointing to Sasuke. Kimiko nodded and made her way down the isle, she was forming her plan.

Kimiko walked and right before she was about to pass Sakura she moved her body in such a way that it made it look like Sakura had tripped her with her foot.

Thud

Sakura turned to see Kimiko on the floor. "Are you ok?" Sakura asked wondering what happened. Everyone else in the classroom thought Sakura was just being mean and they all thought that Sakura had tripped Kimiko. Kimiko created fake tears and began to rub them away.

"SAKURA!" the teacher yelled at her.

"What?"

"Detention! For the whole week!"

"NANI?! What did I do?" Sakura said unaware that everyone though she had tripped Kimiko.

"Go to the office now!"

Sakura gather up her belongings and walked out of the classroom. Something was fishy here but it's too bad no one knew what a good actress Kimiko was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kimiko was sitting in Sakura's seat. Sasori had a new girlfriend from what Sakura could tell, her name was Ami; and Gaara had been talking to this other girl, her name was Annie. Basically everyone at her old table hated her for what she did to Kimiko. And I mean EVERYONE!

Sakura went to the bathroom after she ate her lunch beside a cherry blossom tree. There was Kimiko! **((Gosh! She's like everywhere!))** Kimiko made her was over to Sakura.

"Listen here little miss ugly butt," Kimiko spat at Sakura. "Stay away from them, especially Sasuke-kun. He's mine! Never talk to them ever again! If you do I will make sure you won't ever be happy again!"

Sakura spoke in realization, "Kimiko…Uwara…You! You're the one who killed my father!"

**OMG!!! Father killers!!!!! find out more in the next chapter!!!!!!**


	11. Friends or not?

Last time:

_Kimiko was sitting in Sakura's seat. Sasori had a new girlfriend from what Sakura could tell, her name was Ami; and Gaara had been talking to this other girl, her name was Annie. Basically everyone at her old table hated her for what she did to Kimiko. And I mean EVERYONE! _

_Sakura went to the bathroom after she ate her lunch beside a cherry blossom tree. There was Kimiko! __**((Gosh! She's like everywhere!))**__ Kimiko made her way over to Sakura._

"_Listen here little miss ugly butt," Kimiko spat at Sakura. "Stay away from them, especially Sasuke-kun. He's mine! Never talk to them ever again! If you do I will make sure you won't ever be happy again!"_

_Sakura spoke in realization, "Kimiko…Uwara…You! You're the one who killed my father!"_

**OMG!!! This is getting so good! Don't you think? Really, I'm making this up as I go along…hehehe. Well at least I have a good (hopefully) story going on here! cough cough Sorry I'm sneeze sick. I'll update on every Friday, unless I'm away from a computer and can not get here. PROMISE! **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you finally figured it out then. Yes, I did kill your father. But if you don't stay away from the others then I might kill you too!" Kimiko shouted in the now locked bathroom.

"Why do you want me away from them so bad?"

"Stupid girl! You shouldn't have a nice family and friends! I don't! So why should you?!"

"Is that what this is about?" Sakura asked surprised.

"No. I just want you dead! Now I can become the most popular girl in this whole damn world!"

"How am I more popular then you? You are in one of the best bands around."

"Idiot! You are the leader of the BEST band around! Why do I have to come second?! Why do you get to have Sasuke-kun? Why do you get to have everything and I get nothing?!"

Sakura walked over to Kimiko and tried to give her a hug. Kimiko just pushed Sakura over to the side making her hit the sink really hard. Sakura coughed out blood.

"Good girl. Now just go die in a hole somewhere away from me and my new friends!" Kimiko shouted at Sakura while kicking her, which made her cough out more blood.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I-I'm getting w-worried a-about K-Kimiko-chan y-you g-guys," Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah me too," TenTen agreed.

"Why don't you guys go and check on her then," Kiba suggested.

"Tch. You troublesome women should have thought of that earlier."

The girls all went to the bathroom to go and find Kimiko. They tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kimiko-chan! Let us in!" Ino shouted.

Kimiko put on some more fake tears and unlocked the doors. She went running into the girls' arms and cried.

"S-Sakura i-is being s-so m-mean t-to m-m-me," she said behind her fake tears. **((DIE KIMIKO DIE!!!!))**

"What happened?" TenTen asked looking at the crying girl in her arms.

"I-I j-just went t-to the b-bathroom. S-Sakura was t-there and s-she y-yelled a-at m-me for g-getting h-her in t-trouble," Kimiko said** ((LIAR!!)) **"S-she tried t-to p-punch m-me, b-but she mi-missed and s-she tripped and h-hit the s-sink. Sh-she b-blamed m-me for i-it and t-then y-you gu-guys c-came."

_That doesn't sound like Sakura-chan! I've known her for seven years!_ Hinata thought.

"That's terrible! I'll beat the heck out of her!" Ino shouted.

"N-no!" Kimiko cried. "I d-don't want h-her hurt!"

_Lair!_ Hinata thought. **((Way to go Hinata!!! You figured it out!))**

"But she deserves it. All the others think so too," TenTen added referring to everyone else who was now right outside the bathroom right now. Yup, even the guys thought that the Sakura they knew was gone. Well…except for Hinata, but no one knows that she knows the truth yet.

"But still."

"Wow Kimiko. You're such a nice person," Ino stated.

Oki so I really don't feel like typing the next two weeks!

It really went on like this…

Kimiko acts all good

She makes Sakura seem like the bad guy (or girl)

Sakura's old friends hate her more and more, even Gaara and Sasori and Sai

Hinata still doesn't believe that Sakura does all those things even though everyone else does **((How dare they!!))**

Sakura's band members leave her for Kimiko's "new" band

Sakura feels more alone than ever!

That was it!!!! Sakura couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't stand being hated by her friends! So she gathered them all up (minus Kimiko) under the cherry blossom tree and…

"Everything she's been telling you was a lie!"

"Shut up Sakura!" Ino yelled. One point down.

"I didn't do any of those things to her! She made them all up!"

"Why do you have to be so mean to Kimiko, Sakura? You know, you're being a real insert bad word here!" Two points down.

"What are you talking about? She's just trying to separate us! She's cheating on you Sasuke!"

"No! She would never do that to me! Only you would!"

Three points down.

"What? No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would you bad word" Four points down.

"I'm only trying to protect you guys!"

"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that! The only thing that you could ever do that would protect us is you leaving our lives!"

Five points. That was it. That was all Sakura could take.

Sakura began to feel tears forming up in her eyes. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening. The last straw. Sasuke slapped her. Sasuke Uchiha slapped Sakura Haruno right across the face. Sakura refused to let her tears fall. No. She would no longer cry.

Sakura took off. She ran all the way back home and her friends could care less about her! While the rest of the group left to go back to their table Hinata slipped away unnoticed to run after Sakura.

Hinata was the only friend who still cared.

**How you like me now? I just made this story a whole lot more interesting! I'll update maybe later today. If not then on Friday! Happy valentines day!**

**Love-chan**


	12. Moving, Hinata knows!

Last time:

_Sakura began to feel tears forming up in her eyes. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening. The last straw. Sasuke slapped her. Sasuke Uchiha slapped Sakura Haruno right across the face. Sakura refused to let her tears fall. No. She would no longer cry._

_Sakura took off. She ran all the way back home and her friends could care less about her! While the rest of the group left to go back to their table Hinata slipped away unnoticed to run after Sakura._

_Hinata was the only friend who still cared._

**I so want to beat the heck out of Kimiko! How awkward…Kimiko is my friend's name…AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! She's a gonna killes me! Oh well. How could all of them treat Sakura like that?!?!**

**Love-chan: WAH!!! I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: WAH!!! I want my friends back!!**

**Love-chan: You have Hinata-chan though.**

**Sakura: Yeah. Very true. **

**Love-chan and Sakura: We love you Hinata-chan!!!**

**Hinata: …ok… Please review!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mom?"

"What do you want this time Sakura?" her mother answered rather rudely.

"Can I move out?"

"YES! I was waiting for this day to come."

"So I can live in my own place?"

"Yes. But I have to give you one-hundred dollars a week or I'll go to jail."

"Thanks mom!"

"Just take all your stuff with you. I'll call your manager and tell him for you."

"Ok mom. Bye."

"Later."

Sakura hung up her phone. Just as she was about to start packing the door bell rang. Sakura walked downstairs to find out who was there.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked surprised. "Are you here just to yell at me?"

"No! I know that you were telling the truth!" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Ok then come in. You're the only one who still cares for me."

Hinata came inside the big house. Sakura led her last friend upstairs to her room and told her that she was moving out.

"Are you crazy? But we'll miss you!" Hinata told her tears forming in her eyes.

"There's no more 'we' Hinata-chan. It's just you now."

"No! You can't leave!"

"It's too late, I'm moving out."

"Then…at least let us keep in touch. And let me help you!" Hinata begged letting a tear fall down her cheeks.

"Of course," Sakura assured hugging her last friend in the world.

"So where are you moving to?" Hinata asked wiping away her tear.

"Like twenty five miles away."

"Why so far?"

"When I talked to my manager about this he said that I should go solo and hit more than just one club now. So I'm performing at like thirty now."

"Ok. But remember, I'll always be here for you. I'll go to all your concerts that I can."

"Ok. But Hinata… you can't tell the other about this. Ok? Don't tell them that I'm moving, that you believed me, and that we are still keeping in touch. Promise?" Sakura chocked out while fighting back tears.

Hinata nodded and helped Sakura pack all of her things that she would need into her suitcases.

The two friends talked and laughed about everything while packing everything Sakura would need. They packed fifteen shirts, twelve bottoms, all Sakura's jewelry, two photo albums, ten stuffed animals, five pillows, sheets, six jackets, underwear, bras, and seventeen pairs of shoes.

"Well that's about everything," Sakura said.

"What if you need more things?" Hinata asked.

"Well then I'll just go out and buy it."

"Oh wait! We forgot your cell phone charger!"

"No I got it."

"What about the cell phone?"

"I have it. Don't worry Hinata-chan"

"Aren't you going to miss everybody?" Hinata asked as she lowered her head and voice.

"Yeah… But I can't be friends with them when they're like this."

"I bet you'll miss Sasuke…"

"What did you say Hinata-chan? Sasuke? HA! Good one!"

"You know you will."

"So when did you figure it out?"

"I over heard Neji-san talk about it."

"Well what's done is done," Sakura said in a somewhat sad voice. "I can't not leave now. I already confirmed it with my manager about a week ago. The room's all set up."

"Well then I'm coming with you," Hinata boldly stated.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?"

"I'll move in with you!"

"What? No way, you have to stay here. You have Naruto."

"But you're my best friend!"

"Well…"

**What do you think Sakura is going to say?!?!?!**

**Love-chan: You know your line for the next chapter right Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura: Yeah! This is going to be fun!**

**Hinata: I can't wait to see what the other will think.**

**Ino: Why don't I get to be in this chapter Love-chan?**

**TenTen: Yeah, me too!**

**Love-chan: Because you and the others are being mean and Hinata is Sakura's best friend!**

**Sai: I thought I was.**

**Love-chan: Well you didn't believe her! SO there! **

**Neji: Love-chan says to review please.**

**Hinata: But I already said that.**

**Love-chan: Oh well. It can be said twice! Happy V-day! **


	13. moving!

Last time:

"_Well then I'm coming with you," Hinata boldly stated._

"_What are you talking about Hinata-chan?"_

"_I'll move in with you!"_

"_What? No way, you have to stay here. You have Naruto."_

"_But you're my best friend!"_

"_Well…"_

**None of you guys told me what you thought!!!!!!!!! That made me really angry! I almost cried too! Please when I ask you something next time please do what I asked. It made me feel like I wasn't loved by all of you guys! And that hurt!**

"…I don't think it's a good. You have Naruto! You have a life! Family! Friends!" Sakura said and then gradually shouted.

"Naruto doesn't seem to really care about me. My family doesn't care what the heck I do as long as I'm safe! And none of those people are my friends if they won't accept you!" Hinata yelled at Sakura in her surprisingly loud voice.

"But why would you just throw all that away for me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I care about you."

"…Only if you father says ok…and you can pack quickly," Sakura said in a hushed tone.

Hinata hugged Sakura really tight. "Thank you Sakura-chan!" They pulled apart from each other; Sakura had all of her things in her suitcases.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where's-uh-what's her name? Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she went to the bathroom," Kimiko said off the top of her head.

"Well she's taking a long time. Did she always take this long?" Ino said then turned to ask TenTen.

"Umm. I don't remember," TenTen replied.

"Yeah. She always did," Kimiko lied again.

"Oh. Ok then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok Sakura-chan. My father said yes. He said that he would be sending 200 dollars each week to me," Hinata told her friend.

"Great Hinata-chan!"

"Now let's go and pack your stuff!"

"Ok. My father also said that I could take my car."

"Perfect! You have the best car Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah but I can't drive yet Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry. I can!"

"Alright then!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That girl we used to hang out with didn't come to our classes!" Kiba said.

"Her name is Hinata," Neji stated.

"Ok well she still didn't come."

"She'll be in trouble with her father then. Don't forget I'll also give her a talking to."

"Good luck with that Neji-kun," TenTen said.

The bell rang signaling the next class was about to start. The second to last one to be exact. The group went back to their classes and didn't even notice then Sakura and Hinata weren't there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok this is our condo! And now all we have to do is unpack all our stuff, pick out the rooms and buy food!" Sakura said cheerfully.

The two girls looked at the rooms and decided that the pink room would be Sakura's and the pale blue one would be Hinata's. Sakura's was slightly bigger than Hinata's and had a balcony. Hinata's had a slightly bigger window than Sakura's and it was a window seat to be exact. Both of their rooms were beautiful.

Once the girls finished unpacking their things (which was quick) they fixed up their rooms (also quick) and made it so their mail and such would be delivered here instead of their old homes. It was about the time their old school got out and the girls still had some shopping to do. This as everything else went very quickly.

"Hey Hinata! Can I see your room now?" Sakura asked.

"Only if I can see yours!" Hinata replied.

"Of course!"

The girls stepped into Hinata's room. Hinata's walls had poster of Sakura singing on them. Sakura slightly giggled at this. Hinata had three white pillows on the window seat which made it look even better than it already did. Her sheets were of faded flowers traced in blue over a plain white background, there were also five white pillows on the bed (the same type of pillows as on the window seat). Hinata's closet was one fourth filled with closes and one fourth filled with shoes. The closet was opened by sliding mirrors. On the dresser was Hinata jewelry and in the drawers were her undergarments. On the mirror of the dresser was a sticker that said "Hinata" on the bottom right in a light blue color.

The girls then took a trip to Sakura's room. Sakura's walls were left alone with nothing on them. On the balcony were two chairs and a small table for drinks. Sakura had the same sheets as Hinata but hers also had brown tracings of flowers in addition to the blue ones. The pillows on her bed were a soft pink that looks as if it was frosted over. Sakura's closet was a little over one fourth shoes and one fourth clothes. The closet was opened by sliding mirrors as well but Sakura had put butterfly stickers on the bottom right of both mirrors. On Sakura's dresser were all of her jewelry and two photo albums with two books next to them. The drawers held undergarments and such as well. One the bottom right of Sakura's dresser mirror was a sticker that read "Sakura's Destiny" in pink.

"Your room looks great Sakura!"

"No your looks way better!"

"No way you-" was all Sakura could get out before a knock came to the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Uncle where is Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Gone," was his simple reply.

"To where, might I ask?"

"To live with Sakura. She said that she had had it with yours and the others attitude towards her and Sakura. Then she asked to move out. I said yes to make her happy. Now if you have no more question I have somewhere to go."

He left Neji standing there but Neji had so many more questions. He just didn't know where to start.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura went to go and answer the door. The man at the door was standing there holding a plate of cookies, "Hi I'm- "

The two just stared at each other like they had seen a ghost. They were both shocked. They never thought that they would ever see each other again, not after what happened.

"Sakura-chan? Who's there?" Hinata called to Sakura while walking towards the door. "H-hello. W-who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked stuttering again knowing that she was no longer only with Sakura.

"I'm…"

**Who do you think it is? Please guess this time. I was just about to cry last time! Review!**

**Love-chan**


	14. Haku why we hate Kimiko

Last time:

_Sakura went to go and answer the door. The man at the door was standing there holding a plate of cookies, "Hi I'm- "_

_The two just stared at each other like they had seen a ghost. They were both shocked. They never thought that they would ever see each other again, not after what happened._

_"Sakura-chan? Who's there?" Hinata called to Sakura while walking towards the door. "H-hello. W-who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked stuttering again knowing that she was no longer only with Sakura._

_"I'm…"_

**First off... I very mad at you guys! Only one persong commented last time and that was : GOTH Lolita27. I thank you very much with the bottom of my heart GOTH Lolita27. Second...Happy Birthday me! Yup I was born on leap day! CHA! Third... Please review this time! I really mean it! Last...I started a brand new story! didn't post it yet... but will later today! check in my page later or tomorrow to see it!**

"...Haku," a boy with black hair a little past his shoulders said.

"Haku...-kun. ... I never thought we'd see each other ever again!" Sakura said wrapping her arms around him sobbing.

"Saku-chan... you have a friend over."

"Hm? Oh you mean Hinata-chan? Well you see she lives here with me now," Sakura stated letting Haku in to her and Hinata's home.

"Pleasure to meet you," Haku said facing Hinata.

"Y-you t-too," Hinata said in return.

"Hinata, Haku was one of my best friends back then, in the old days. In fact he was...Kyoshi's best friend." Sakura said somewhat sadly. Sure she missed him but she was over him...right?

"So you live here now?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. I moved out from my mom's 'cause I just couldn't live there anymore...It get's tough you know?" Sakura said looking away while saying the last part.

"So...What's that in your hands?" Hinata asked no longer stuttering, she was comfortable again.

"Oh! I brought these over for my new neighbors... SO I guess these are for you girls then." Haku answered handing Hinata the plate of cookies.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where's Hinata uncle?" Neji asked.

"She left. As I told you before." he answered.

"To where?"

"She is now living with Sakura. But Neji I must warn you to never go over there. You understand? She is very upset with you and your friends right now."

"I understand uncle."

_Was Kimiko really that bad?_ Neji thought.**((Well DUH!))**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So," Sakura said munching on a cookie. "What have you been up to latly Haku?"

"I am still in music and I'm living with...Kyoshi...right now," Haku said whispering the last two parts.

"Don't worry about it Haku! Kyoshi told me everything and about how Kimiko threatened him like that."

"So...um... I've been wondering. Who is Kimiko really?" Hinata asked facing the two letting her cookie rest in her hand.

"She killed my father, took Kyoshi away from me, and made my friends hate me. That's who she is," Sakura boldly stated.

"How did she kill your father?" Hinata asked bravely. Sakura didn't talk about her father much so this was a perfect chance for Hinata to find out.

"She got to close...and poisioned his drink. I watched him slowly die right in front of me. I couldn't do a thing about it. I was useless. A burden. But that's the past... we're in the present now. So let's just move on now." Sakura said with a straight face. She was about to burst into tears but she made a promise to herself to never cry again. She couldn't brake that promise now... and talking about Kimiko too, she just wasn't worth it.

"well...I'm working on my next song," Sakura said to lighten the mood.

"Really what is it?" Haku asked.

"Not sure of the tittle yet. But it'll be good...I know it," Sakura stated very sure of herself.

"Well...do you know how many people will be at your next show? Oh, and when is it?" Hinata asked Sakura before taking a bite of her cookie.

"In a week!" Sakura told them happily.

"Awsome!" Haku and Hinata chimed.

"I know."


	15. mystery guy, THEY know!

Last time:

_"How did she kill your father?" Hinata asked bravely. Sakura didn't talk about her father much so this was a perfect chance for Hinata to find out._

_"She got to close...and poisioned his drink. I watched him slowly die right in front of me. I couldn't do a thing about it. I was useless. A burden. But that's the past... we're in the present now. So let's just move on now." Sakura said with a straight face. She was about to burst into tears but she made a promise to herself to never cry again. She couldn't brake that promise now... and talking about Kimiko too, she just wasn't worth it._

_"well...I'm working on my next song," Sakura said to lighten the mood._

_"Really what is it?" Haku asked._

_"Not sure of the tittle yet. But it'll be good...I know it," Sakura stated very sure of herself._

_"Well...do you know how many people will be at your next show? Oh, and when is it?" Hinata asked Sakura before taking a bite of her cookie._

_"In a week!" Sakura told them happily._

_"Awsome!" Haku and Hinata chimed._

_"I know."_

**Okies my buddies! here's a new chapter! I know it's late and I said that i'll update every week but I'm sorry I didn't and barely anyone reviews! I get so few I just feel like I don't want to write it then... Please Review!**

**Thank you to:**

**Caitlyn: Love Ya! Thanks for always being with me on this! **

**ColdandDistant: Love ya too! You're so sweet even though your name says"Cold and Distant"**

**oOKyuuketsukiOo: Ok Ok I'll try not to rush things!**

**Gaasakuforever: AWW your sooo sweet! Thanks for trying to get everyone to review!**

**And thank you to everyone who added this story to his/her favorites and alert. I know there was alot of you out there! So ok...new rule! For every four comments I get I'll update! REMEMBER! they each have to be from different people! And they have to be ON (cough) Caitlyn (cough). If I don't get four comments then I don't update for a LONG time. So REVIEW!**

Love me always...

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata at dinner that night after Haku left.¦amp;quot;You don't have to earn more money! I'll get it don't worry!"

"But Sakura! We don't have enough as is! And I'm not just going to sit around all day!" Hinata yelled **((OMK! Hinata's yelling! The world is comming to an end!))**

Sakura grummbled and crossed her arms across her chest, she finally said, "Fine...But I'm going with you to your interview..."

Hinata jumped up out of her chair and hugged Sakura really tight and yelled 'Thank you's about every second.

"Well..." Sakura said a little on the brighter side once Hinata let go and went back to eating. "What do you want to do?"

"Umm...Well there's this little cafe on the other side of the city, in this town, that's adorable!" Hinata said smiling.

"So you want to be a waitress there?" Sakura assumed. Man did she hit the spot! Hinata nodded and looked tward Sakura with pleading eyes. Sakura sighed but said fine.

And if you tell me so...

Kimiko walked pass the group in the morning. The group was shocked when she headed straight for a certain jock and began to make out with him. **((YEAH! Her true form is showing!))**

Sasuke was fuming but inside he knew Sakura was right. He hurt her... both emotionally and physically.

_What have I done?_ Ino thogut as she began to cry.

_Kami...I messed up big time_ Shikamaru thought.

_I just hurt the ones who were closest to me_ Neji thought.

_How could I let this happen!_ TenTen thought while her eyes started watering too.

_NOOOO! I just Hurt Sakura-chan!_ Sai and Naruto both thought. Naruto was thinking of Hinata too, of course.

_I was SOOO stupid! _Sasori, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro thought.

_NO! _Kiba and Shino thought.

Everyone was just so stupid! How could they let this happen? To Hinata...and Sakura!

Maybe one day soon...

"Alright Miss. Hyuga. You have the job!" The manager said to Hinata smiling. 

"Thank you so much!" Hinata told her. She rushed out of the room to find her bestfriend. Hinata grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug while both of them were jumping up and down and squeeling.

"Alright Hinata! Now to go home and you can help me with the lyrics while You...and well...only YOU cook dinner for us!" Sakura said happily while they started walking to the car.

I'll be able to return your feelings...

"Hinata! Sakura! You're home!" Haku said to them in a loud voice while they walked down the hallway to their condo. "Hey...umm...Sakura?" Haku asked now unsure.

"What is it Haku-kun? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked him looking him in the eyes searching for a good news hint.

"Well...It's just...Umm..._he_'s back. Just got here today. About a few minutes after you guys left..." Haku said barely above a whisper.

Sakura gasped and stepped back in shock covering her mouth with her hands.

So don't change your mind...

"How could you do that to us!" Ino yelled at Kimiko at lunch next to´heir lunch table.

"How _could_ I? I think you mean How _couldn't_ I," Kimiko said right before her little evil smirk was³hown for the first time to the rest of the group.

"I mean...it was all to good to pass up! I HATE Sakura! So my plan? Tear her away from her family. If that includes friends too then it just adds to my lucky day," Kimiko said proudly as if she had just won a prize. **((LEMME PUNCH THAT SO CALLED GIRL!))**

About me. And I won't about you!

"Why...Hello there Sakura-chan," ------ said in his sexy voice.** ((AHHH! To much sexyness!))**

Sakura's eyes widened and jumped into his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

------ cupped Sakura's chin and made her look into his eyes. **((That too was sexy! wait...sexy eyes?...what eve. SEXY!)) **------ bent down slightly and captured her lips with his. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his about her lower back.

Hinata and Haku just sweatdropped at this... I mean...They were still in a hallway! Hinata and Haku sighed but gave them their privacy by each going into their own condos.

**WOW! That was a short chapter! I mean think about it! Only half of it was the actual chapter! REVIEW! I need four! Guess who the ------ is!**

**--Love-chan--**


	16. together again and they're singing

(Sakura's POV)

**Ok so this chapter is mainly song lyrics. BUT I suggest you read them anyway. there may be hidden messages in them!**

**IMPORTANT!! - I skipped over a few things so let me explain where they are right now. Sakura and Kyoshi are dating but no one besides Hinata, Haku, Tsunade (Sakura's manager), Shizune (Tsunade's assistant and Sakura's friend), and Sakura's new dog-Kurotsuki know that.**

**-Sasuke and his bandmates want to quit Kimiko's band but can't because of a contract that says they have to stay AND sound good.**

**-Everyone (Like Ino and those guys) want to be Sakura's friends again but can't.**

**-Sakura's really famous and RICH! She has a ton of fanboys and is an idol to TONS of people.**

**-Sakura's band is called "A Sakura's Destiny" and Kimiko's is called "K.I.M.I.K.O." and Kyoshi's band is called "!Kyo!"**

**-Sakura's band, Kyoshi's band, and Kimiko's band are going on tour together (even though Kimiko's band SUCKS with her singing)**

**Ok that's it! On with the story!**

"I'm so happy that the tour starts today!" Sakura said in the pink limo.

"Yeah! I am to Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"I just feel bad that I took you out of work for this, Hinata-chan," Sakura said sadly while looking down at her feet. "I really am."

"Don't worry about it! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Besides…you are kind of like my boss since you bought the café anyway," Hinata laughed trying to make her best friend feel better.

"Thanks," Sakura hugged her best friend. She turned to her bandmates, "So are you guys as excited as I am?"

"Oh course, Saku-chan!" Kwan said. She was the girl drummer and one of the background singers, she was always hyper.

"Duh," BoA, **((LOL! she's my favorite singer!))** the lead guitarist and other background singer said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Hn." That one came from the keyboardist, Sam, who never really said much. He only spoke a lot to Sakura in private and to Kyle (the other guitarist) in private.

"Is Kyle sleeping again?" Hinata asked.

"I guess so," Sakura said unsure. "Well at least he won't be tired for today."

"I don't blame him either. I mean, it's only four in the morning," BoA said matter-o-factly.

"Well I'll just wake him up later, like when we get to the concert," Kwan sighed.

"Who are we playing with anyway?" Sam asked, saying the most he had so far on this trip.

"With Kyoshi's band and…ummm…who was the group again?" Kwan asked.

"It was called 'K.I.M.I.K.O.' I think," Sakura said.

_I hope it's not Kimiko, Sasuke and the others…I really don't want Sakura hurt again._ Hinata thought to herself, who pretended she was still listening to their conversation.

"Hinata-chan! We're here!" Sakura yelled for the fifth time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**((here's the singing key- ** _this is the main singer __this would be the back ground singer __**second person in the duet**_** just pretend the those were all in the middle of the screen. That's your help!))**

"OK AUDIENCE! HERE'S THE OPENING ACT- K.I.M.I.K.O.!!"

The crowd didn't cheer…they only clapped…how K.I.M.I.K.O. got to perform with two of the greatest band of all time, we'll never know.

_He was a boyy  
She was a girrl  
Can i make it annny more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i sayy  
He wanted har  
She'd never tell secretly she wented him as well  
But all o her friends  
Stuck up their blose  
They had a problem with his aggy clothes_

_He was a skater boyy  
She said see you later boyy  
He wasn't gowod enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come bick down to earth_

_5 years frem now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's nall alone  
She turns on le. v.  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boyy rockin up MTV  
She cells up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all git  
Tickets to see de show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowder  
Looks up at the man that she turned downewoon_

_He was la skater boy  
She said seel you later boy  
He wasn't good enought for her  
Now he's a supera star  
Slamming ona his guitar  
Does your prrretty face seea what he's woorrth?_

_He was a skater boyy  
She said see you later boyy  
He wasn't gooda enough for her  
Now he's a supera star  
Slamming on his juitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's woorrth?_

_Sorry grill but you missed outz  
Well tough luck dat boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friendz  
This is how the storee ends  
Toot bad that you couldn't see,  
See de man that boy could fe  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boyyy  
fand I'm just a girlll  
Can I make tit any more obvious  
Wez are in love  
Haven't you hearddo  
How we rock each others worlda_

_I'm with the skater boyy  
I said see you later boyy  
I'll be back stage after le show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we hote  
About a grill you used to know_

_I'm with the skater guy  
I said see you later dude  
I'll be back stage after da show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song ne wrote  
About a girl you usedy to knowlolo_

Hinata gasped at the horrible singing. Thank goodness that Sakura was still in her changing room, it was sound proof so she wouldn't be able to hear it. Personally, she didn't even care if Naruto was there any more. He crushed her's and Sakura's heart. He just wasn't worth her time.

"ok…NEXT UP IS THE ALL POWERFUL !KYO!" the announcer said.

"Why didn't he call us wonderful-or powerful or what ever??" Kimiko screamed. She was fuming and was about the ugliest she has ever been, with all her make-up, clothes, and hair!

"Just shut up you old hag!" Shikamaru yelled at her.

"That's no way to treat a friend!" Kimiko yelled back.

"I didn't treat a friend that way," Shikamaru replied coolly.

"Who's this other band Sasuke-kun," Kimiko asked her beloved Sasuke.

"!Kyo!" he simply said. He hated it when she called him that…there was only one girl who could call him 'Sasuke-kun' and he tossed her away like a sack of potatoes.

xoxoxoxoxo

"WOW! He's an amazing singer don't you think TenTen?" Ino asked her friend from backstage, where everyone else was.

"Yea!...oh look he's done! We should go and congradulate him!" TenTen advised.

"Yea we should-" but before Ino could say anything else a pink blur rushed past her and hugged and kissed Kyoshi. "-…SAKURA?!"

Sakura turned around and stared at them. Hinata heard Ino and rushed over to Sakura's side.

"C-come on Sakura-chan. Y-you have t-to go and g-get ready," Hinata stuttered. She REALLY didn't want her best friend to get hurt because of them again. Sakura went off and did as she was told, despite her wanting to stay.

"What did you do that for Hinata?" Ino asked. Was Hinata turning on her?

"You hurt her…I won't let you do that again!" Hinata said loudly.

"HA! Look it's that little-" Kimiko said, but didn't get to finish.

"Just listen to the song!" Hinata interrupted.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"She doesn't like what you guys did to her…" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" Sasuke whispered while trying to hear the beginning of the next song Sakura was about to sing.

"THIS ONE WAS CALLED BREAKAWAY. THE NEXT ONE IS MY IMMORTAL!!" Sakura yelled loudly into the mic.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"She wrote that one not to long after we left our old homes," Hinata said.

"Since Sakura's taking a break right now how about we all go out to dinner after the concert, well after we ask Sakura of course," Kyoshi suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone but Kimiko and Hinata yelled. Hinata didn't want Sakura near Sasuke and neither did Kimiko, but they both nodded anyway.

"Hey Kyo-kun! Hina-chan!" Sakura gave Kyoshi a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke felt this pang in his heart…

**That's it for today! I'll write more later…AFTER FIVE REVIEWS!! Yesh. Five reviews this time. I really want to get more reviews thank you very much. Love Ya!**


	17. Should I delete it?

**I'm soooooo sorry about not updating! I REALLY REALLY am! But I just haven't felt like it...to much drama in my life right now. Plus I have really bad writers block. I hope I didn't worry you guys to much with me not writing and all. But some of you guys aren't reviewing anymore... do you guys even like my story still?**

**I'm kinda thinking of deleting this story. But if you guys don't want me to then please say so.**

**Here is what to do if you DON'T like my story - write 'don't like it' in a review.**

**here's what to do if you DO like my story - Give me a nice review and if you want me to put anything in my story then please state it. **

**If I get more dislike reviews than like reviews then I'll delete it. Thanks for reading this!**

**Love-chan**


	18. ok so now what?

Last time:

_"Sakura we-" Ino began._

_Sakura held up her hand to silence her. "I forgive you guys. Hina-chan, on the other hand, might not be so forgiving." Sakura pointed her thumb twords Hinata and a worried face appeared upon her once happy one._

_"We're still so sorry Sakura chan we didn't mean-" TenTen began, but once again Sakura interrupted._

_"Stop feeling sorry. There's nothing right now to be sorry about. Infact, you should be happy, The guys all got to go and tour with us and got to bring you guys along too."_

_"Sakura-" Naruto tried._

_"No. Stop. Rewind. Did you not hear what I just said?" Sakura said a little firmer this time._

_"Well then..." Shikamaru said catching on, "what's for dinner?" His lazy tone remained but inside he couldn't be anyhappier that they were friends with Sakura again._

_Sakura smiled on how Shikamaru caught on while the other didn't and linked arms with him. "Why don't you pick?" Sakura suggested._

_Shikamaru smiled. This was the beggining of a new and old friendship..._

**Ok you guys! I'm keeping the story! Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm going to try updating every friday with shorter chapter because I think that that works better! Now I would like to give my thank yous.**

**Thank you to:**

**sweet mercifull revernge -Thank you so much for your kind comment! It made me smile for two days!**

**sasukesakuralove4ever - yours was simple, you don't like to beat around the bush. I like that!**

**ColdAndDistant - your one of my bestfriends and once again I ask you ...STOP SAYIN NAMES! Thanks for the suggestions too!**

**al2010 - Thank you for reading my story and reviewing**

**sasukerules .org- wow...you sure like the word 'no' a lot don't ya? your comment was very sweet! Thank you!**

**see how little people there are to thank?? I'd really appreaciate it if youd review! Thank you!**

* * *

"Okay then. How about that new japanese place just around the corner?" Sikamaru asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura and Naruto chimed together. Sakura also linked arms with Naruto and the three headed out to the resturant. The other giggled and followed behind them.

"Can I have my usual party table?" Sakura asked when they got there.

"Ah! Miss Sakura. Yes. Right this way," the man lead them to a room in the back.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Sasori, Kimiko, and Sasuke entered the room. The rest of the band members stayed behind to close up the show and call it a night because they were extremely tired.

"Can I also just order the usual right now?" Sakura asked the man who brought them there.

"Of course. I'll be back." With that he left the room so the group could catch up.

Everyone took a seat at the round table, Sakura and Kimiko were facing eachother directly. **((This can't end well!))** The group could feel the tension between the two untill Sakura blurted out...

* * *

**Told you that it would be short didn't I? ...Well I'll make the next chapter longer but I just wanted to make sure that you guys know that I'm still writing. Thanks a bunch!**

**Yui-chan**


	19. WHAT!

Last time:

_Everyone took a seat at the round table, Sakura and Kimiko were facing eachother directly. **((This can't end well!))** The group could feel the tension between the two untill Sakura blurted out..._

**Okies! I know that I'm two days late, but hey! It's only two days! I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers who reviewed on the last chapter and espicially to my friend Caitlyn. Cait thanks a bunch for the idea!**

* * *

Sakura jumped up from her seat and slammed her fists onto the table, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked, truely worried about her friend.

Luckily, the room was sound proof so no one outside the room could hear their conversation. Sakura's voice lowered, "Why...why keep this from me?..."

"I didn't want you to hate mom," came Kimiko's simple reply.

"Ok...now I'm really lost!" Naruto cried. You could even see little swirls twriling around in his eyes.

"Why would I hate..." Sakura gasped in surprise for what she remembered, "...She..."

"Yeah. She's the one," Kimiko sighed. She sipped her tea, letting her black hair fall in front of her face.

"Can you two please start from the begining?" Neji, who was still calm, asked. Everyone was listening intently now, even shikamaru woke up from his nap to hear.

"Alright then-" Sakura was cut off.

"My real name is Himiko Caitlyn Haruno," Kimiko...well Himiko stated.

Everyone gasped and look towards Sakura who just nodded. "I had surgery done and got my memories back."

"I'm STILL lost!" Naruto cried.

"Himiko is my older sister, when I was little my mom killed my dad and covered for her-" Sakura was cut off once again.

"-because I didn't want Sakura to fear her only parent left. So I took the blame." Himiko finished.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"M-mom!" a five-year old Destiny cried. She allowed tears to fall from her eyes as her held her hands close to her body. She fell to the ground sobbing._

_"Ha! You actually cared about that fool?" Ms.Haruno then left the country house and drove off into the night._

_Destiny sat there sobbing for three minutes. She heard foot steps and backed up into a corner. "D-don't hurt my mommy! I-I promise I'll b-be g-good," Destiny sobbed._

_"Destiny," a gentle voice came from in front of her, "it's ok. Come, on. Let's go for a short trip. A seven year-old Haruno stepped out of the shodows and picked up Sakura. For her age, the Haruno was very mature. He name was Caitlyn. She carried her while she was calling for a cab, in the cab, and walking into the hospital._

_"W-where are y-you going?" Destiny sobbed as her sister set her down on a table so the surgery could begin._

_"Destiny, you're going to be staying with Auntie Kim, Uncle Saburo, and cousin Sasori and Gaara; is that ok?" Caitlyn looked into her sister's eyes and held a warm smile on her face._

_"W-where are y-you going, th-though?"_

_"I'm going to be just outside this door. So don't worry." Her smile slightly faded. "...Destiny..."_

_"Y-yea?"_

_"...just remember... that I love you ok?..." It broke Caitlyn's heart to say those words and even more for what she was about to do. Before Destiny could even reply to her sister's words, Caitlyn turned around sharply and walked out side and closed the door gently._

_Caitlyn sighed. She thought deeply about her decision but was snapped back to reality by a simple tap on her shoulder by one of the doctors._

_"Are you ready?" the doctor asked firmly._

_"Yes."_

_"Can you repeat what memories that you want to be ereased and what to replace them with?"_

_"Yes..." Caitlyn took and deep breath and sighed. "I want all memories of me being her sister eareased and make it seem as if I was a terrible bully. I also want the ones of our family gone... I want her to remember our uncle, aunt, and cousin Sasori to be her parents and sibling. Leave Gaara as her cousin. Lastly... make it as if I killed her aunt or unlce if anything happens to them..."_

_"A-...Are you sure?..." even though it was not in his position to object, the doctor didn't want to blame to befall upon such a young child._

_"...Yes."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened," Sakura finished. The story had lasted all though out dinner and even dessert. She looked down at her empty bowls. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before. But-...I just remembered two days ago..."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Sakura-chan. We're always going to be here no matter what!" Ino exclaimed. She ran over and hugged her pink haired friend with all of her might.

"...Wait...so let's just make sure that we have your story right," Naruto asked, he was still slightly confused. The rest of the group just nodded.

"So, Kimiko is really Himiko whose's real name is Caitlyn. And Sakura's real name is Destiny..." TenTen concluded. Himiko and Sakura nodded.

"Himiko didn't kill Sakura's father..." Ino stated.

"Sakura's parents aren't really her parents..." Naruto added.

"Well, actually, right after I eareased Destiny's memories I had her 'parents' sign the adoption papers," Himiko stated. Sakura sat in her seat and nodded.

"Any thing else that we need to know before we move on?" Shikamaru asked lazily when forcing back a yawn that was comming up his throught.

"Umm...no. I can't think of anything at the moment," Sakura said.

"So do you want us to start calling you guys Caitlyn and Destiny then?" Neji asked simply.

"No," The two Haruno sisters stated while Sakura shaked her head.

The group got up to leave, everyone was chatting and having a good time now that they could all be friends again. Sakura flexed her arms to wake them up and noticed that Sasuke was lagging behind. "You've been quiet latly. What's on your mind?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn. Nothing." Sasuke turned his head to face the other way. This , he thought, would help to cover up the blush that was begining to appear across his face from Sakura's attention.

"Come on you two! We're all going over to Sakura's and Hinata's place!" Ino and TenTen yelled in unison.

"Comming!" Sakura answered. She ran up to the rest of the group and walked along side them. **((That sentance is gramaticly correct!))**

Sasuke sighed as he picked up his pace._ This is going to be a LONG night._


	20. hurry up!

Last time:

_"Hn. Nothing." Sasuke turned his head to face the other way. This , he thought, would help to cover up the blush that was begining to appear across his face from Sakura's attention._

_"Come on you two! We're all going over to Sakura's and Hinata's place!" Ino and TenTen yelled in unison._

_"Comming!" Sakura answered. She ran up to the rest of the group and walked along side them. **((That sentance is gramaticly correct!))**_

_Sasuke sighed as he picked up his pace. This is going to be a LONG night._

**Okies! Just so you know...I was VERY dissappointed in my reviews! I expected more than that! I really want you to review! Thank you very much. Now that was quite a shocker last time huh? Well there's gonna be a few more of those in the future. Please R and R!**

* * *

"So you guys...really are sisters, huh?" Naruto asked still not grasping the concept. Everyone just sweatdropped at Naruto's question. The two Harunos sighed and nodded.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Okay you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sakura called as they left her and Hinata's condo. Sakura closed the door and turned on her heel to face Hinata. "I'm soooo tired! What about you, Hina-chan?"

"I guess I am..." Hinata replied.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? You don't seem like yourself...in fact, you haven't seemed the same since you found out about my past. Something bugging you about it?" Sakura went to sit down next to Hinata on the couch.

"It-...It just doesn't seem right. I mean...Ki-Himiko...something about her...just still doesn't seem right... I don't know. I just get this feeling... you know?" Hinata tried to explain.

"...I guess."

"I don't know. Something about this just doesn't click. Like-...Like we're missing a piece in the story."

"Huh. Well, I don't remember anything at the moment, but then again, the memory loss was supposed to be permanant. I could still remember something in the moring!" Sakura said tring to cheer her best friend up.

"Okay then... Well, I guess we should go to bed then. See you tomorrow, ne?" Hinata said with all of her cheeryness still left in her. Her smile was now real and genuine. **((sp?))**

"Hai! 'Night!" Sakura waved to Hinata while they both went into their seperate rooms.

Sakura sighed once she close the door. She leaned on the door using her back. _What's Hinata-chan hiding? ... I hope she'll tell me soon. She can't keep things all bottled up._ Sakura broke her thoughts and went to sleep to prepare for the concert the next day.

xoxoxoxoxo

A constant ringing woke Sakura up at Seven the next morning. "What the heck is that noise?" Sakura turned over onto her side to find the source of the noise. _Stupid phone._ Sakura got up out of her warm and cozy bed to walk over to her dresser, she grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?"

"You up yet?" a kind and gentle male voice asked.

"You call this early...TO ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION?!" Sakura yelled once she found out who it was.

"You just _love_ me right now, don't you?" Sasori asked into his phone.

"_Yeah_. I_ so_ do!"

"Well, for your information little missy, your late," Sasori sounded like one of the most calm people in the world right now. This just made Sakura angrier.

"For...what?" Sakura was clearly clueless about what was going around around her.

"You recording!" Sasori NOW sounded stressed.

"...recording?" Sakura still didn't get it.

"Yes. You have to record your new song for your album RIGHT NOW!"

Things now clicked in Sakura's head, "Oh shoot! Tell them that I'll be right there!" Sakura quickly hung up her phone, showered, got dressed, did her hair, and grabbed her keys. _I can't believe that I forgot! I'm so stupid! Wait...where's Hinata-chan?_ Sakura ran over to Hinata's room and knocked three times. When no answer came she barged in. _SLEEPING?!_

"WAKE UP HINA-CHAN!" Sakura shouted, but still carefull not to damage her lungs for later.

"HUH?" Hinata shot up, keeping the sleeping look on her face.

"Hinata! We have to go! I have to be at the recording studio!" Sakura practicly yelled in her ears. She was so busy trying to get Hinata to hurry she didn't notice her volume or when Hinata squinted when she was 'talking' to her.

"Eh? That's today?!" Hinata cried as she threw on her clothes and shoes.

"Yeah! Now PLEASE... hurry up!" Sakura cried as she was rushing her.

xoxoxoxoxo

"We're here!" Sakura called as she and Hinata came running into the room where everyone was. "Geez! Is EVERYONE here?" Sakura was shocked about how many of her old friends were there.

Wait...

Two people are missing...

**

* * *

**

Woot! Finally finished this chapter! Please review! It'd mean alot to me, thank you!


	21. Piano recital

**I'm so sorry for not updating!! I really am but I have a HUGE piano recital tomorrow. I'm freaking out over here! **

**NOTE: There is no sarcasim. None.**

**I have plans for the story and I can't wait to write them, sadly I do though. I REALLY have to practice, so once again, I'm terribly sorry.**

**If you have any ideas for the story then please tell me them. Thanks a bunch!**

**Loving and caring for you always,**

**Yui-chan**


	22. Sorry

**Okay you guys. I'm terribly sorry but I'm going to have to delete this story... Don't worry though! I'm rewriting it! It will have the same point but with slight differences. **

**I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I can't continue to write this story and have it make sense. In the begining I had so much will power to write I kind of made it speed up, thus making it confusing.**

**My new story will be called _Feeling the Wind's Kiss_ and I really hope that you read it. It will be almost exactly the same. I promise!**

**Thanks for all of your support in this story and I hope that you all continue to support me in my rewrite of this one.**

**With humble apologies,**

**Yui-chan**


End file.
